


Omenapuut

by toyhto



Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Kaikki tuntui tavalliselta, mikä oli hyvin erikoista.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Omenapuut

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä tarinassa on syyskuun alku ja vähän politiikkaa ja pandemiaa, ystävyyttä ja rakkautta. Tämä on jatkoa löyhäloitsuepidemiasta kertovaan Rakkautta ja karanteenia -fikkisarjaan, ja ennen tätä fikkiä kannattaa ehkä lukea ainakin Hermionesta ja Pansysta kertova [Loitsuja ja politiikkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705340).

Joskus hän muisteli sitä iltaa parikymppisenä, kun oli baarissa ystävien kanssa pilkun jälkeen ainakin puolen viinipullon humalassa sanonut, ettei ikinä sekaantuisi politiikkaan.  
  
Hän käännähti selälleen ja tuijotti kattoa toisella silmällä. Toinen ei avautunut vielä. Kello ei voinut olla edes kuutta, seinillä huojuva valo oli niin himmeää. Ilma tuntui kolealta ja syksyiseltä. Ikkuna oli varmaan unohtunut yöksi auki, vähän niin kuin hänen toinen jalkansa oli unohtunut peiton ulkopuolelle. Pitäisi miettiä miten hän saisi varpaansa lämpimiksi. Hän voisi painaa ne Hermionen säärtä vasten peiton alla, mutta Hermione oli jo kömpimässä pois sängystä.  
  
Hän sulki toisenkin silmänsä. Silloin parikymppisenä hän oli ajatellut politiikkaa vähän eri tavalla. Sota oli ollut juuri ohi, hän ei ollut aivan tiennyt miten katsoisi silmiin sukulaisiaan tai toisinaan edes itseään, ja hänestä oli tuntunut siltä, että mitä tahansa hän elämässä tekisikin – eikä hänellä ollut ollut aavistustakaan, mitä se olisi – se ei takuulla liittyisi politiikkaan.  
  
” _Taikatautilain kolmannen direktiivin toista pykälää ei ole huomioitu uusien suositusten valmistelussa”,_ huusi väsyneeltä kuulostava räyhääjä. Se taisi olla keittiössä. ” _Valmisteluryhmä pitää hälyttää paikalle saman tien, lehdistö odotti suosituksia jo eilen, ja –_ ”  
  
” _Tahattomien loitsujen purkuosastolla on kiista kesälomista”,_ huusi toinen räyhääjä. _”Varaluottamusasiamies on jättänyt virallisen kantelun sitä, ettei puolet purkuosastosta ehtinyt pitää lomaa, ennen kuin tartuntojen määrän kasvu pakotti heidät –_ ”  
  
” _Argentiinan velhoulkoasiainministeriöstä on lähetetty viisi albatrossia_ ”, selitti kolmas räyhääjä. ” _Kaksi niistä on jo haastanut riitaa ministeriön varakyyhkyjen kanssa. Tilanne on suorastaan_ –”  
  
” _Hermione_ ”, neljäs räyhääjä sanoi Hermionen poliittisen avustajan Emman äänellä. Pansy kyllä piti Emmasta, mutta ei ennen kuutta aamulla, eikä omassa makuuhuoneessaan. Hän oli sitä paitsi luullut pistäneensä makuuhuoneen oven lukkoon, mutta silti kuulosti siltä kuin räyhääjä olisi istunut yöpöydällä. ” _Olen tosi pahoillani, mutta jokainen velhotelevisiokanava haluaisi sinut aamu-uutisiin kommentoimaan sitä, että ministeriön ja Mungon eiliset suositukset karanteenikäytännöistä eivät olleet ihan samanlaisia. Jos voisit mitenkään soittaa minulle, tai oikeastaan vielä mieluummin tulla toimistolle, minä nimittäin sattumoisin olen täällä jo…”_  
  
”Hermione?”  
  
Hän kuuli, miten Hermione pysähtyi puolessa matkassa makuuhuoneen ovelle. Kun hän sai taas väännettyä toisen silmänsä auki, Hermione oli jo kääntynyt häneen päin ja näytti ainoastaan hiukan anteeksipyytävältä.  
  
”Hiljennä ne kaikki”, hän sanoi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti käheämmältä kuin tuotantoyhtiön viimevuotisten pikkujoulujen jälkeen, ja silloin hän oli sentään lentänyt yksisarvisella Big Benin yli ilman kaulaliinaa. Hän ei muistanut lennosta kovin paljoa, mutta onneksi siitä oli video. ”Hiljennä ne ja tule takaisin sänkyyn. Edes kymmeneksi minuutiksi.”  
  
Hermione katsoi häntä pää kallellaan. Oli aivan selvää, että hän oli jo hävinnyt.  
  
”Kymmenen minuuttia vain. Minä voin nuolla sinua.”  
  
Hermione hymyili samalla kun Emman lähettämä räyhääjä veti terävästi henkeä. Pansy olikin miettinyt, että Emmalle pitäisi järjestää sokkotreffit. Sillä tavalla Emma pääsisi välillä miettimään jotain muuta kuin kansainvälistä taikapandemiaa.  
  
”Ethän sinä saa edes silmiä auki”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Ei siihen silmiä tarvita”, Pansy sanoi ja avasi sitten toisenkin silmänsä. Se oli melkoinen uhraus mutta lähestulkoon Hermionen hymyn arvoista.  
  
Hermione käveli hänen luokseen, kumartui suutelemaan suulle ja osui vain hiukan ohi. Hän yritti suudella takaisin, mutta siinä vaiheessa Hermione oli jo luistamassa hänen ulottuviltaan. Emman räyhääjäkin oli alkanut huokailla, eikä mitenkään innostuneella sävyllä.  
  
”Ehkä illalla”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Minä olen illalla studiolla.”  
  
”Ai niin.” Hermione piteli jo makuuhuoneen ovenkahvasta. Oven toiselle puolelle jääneet räyhääjät taatusti vaistosivat sen, koska ne kaikki hihkuivat nyt kilpaa. ”Huomenna sitten.”  
  
”Sinulla on huomenna se kokous Yhdistyneitten Velhokansakuntien johtajien kanssa. Siinä menee kuitenkin taas koko päivä, kun ne eivät ole jaksaneet opetella käyttämään Zoomia.”  
  
”Ei se ole niin helppoa kaikille”, Hermione sanoi ja avasi makuuhuoneen oven. Se direktiivi-räyhääjä lennähti Hermionen ohi ja törmäsi onnessaan lamppuun, ennen kuin rupesi taas puhumaan säädöksistä. ”Haluatko tulla minun luokseni tänään?”  
  
”Sinä olet varmaan jo nukkumassa sitten kun minä pääsen studiolta.”  
  
”Tuskin”, Hermione sanoi ja näytti hetken aika väsyneeltä.  
  
Pansy nielaisi. Sitten kun pandemia olisi ohi, hän kyllä pakottaisi Hermionen pitämään loman. Sitten joskus ensi vuonna, tai seuraavana.  
  
”Laita minulle kahvi tulemaan”, hän sanoi, ”niin minä tulen sinun luoksesi illalla, enkä edes valita vaikka sinä teet takuulla silloin vielä töitä.”  
  
”Sovittu”, Hermione sanoi ja katosi ovelta. Hetken päästä räyhääjätkin hiljenivät ja jäi vain kahviloitsun rauhallinen surina keittiössä.  
  
Pansy painoi molemmat silmänsä kiinni ja nukahti uudestaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Viistokujalla oli jonkin verran ihmisiä, kun hän vähän ennen puolta päivää käveli studiolle. Ilmiintyminen olisi tietysti ollut turvallisempaa, mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei hän ollut päiväkausiin käynyt ulkona. Sitä paitsi tihkusadekin oli juuri lakannut.  
  
Saattoi kyllä olla niin, että kesän kuluessa hänestä oli tullut vähän varomattomampi pandemian suhteen. Hän oli ruvennut miettimään, että ei se häneen osuisi. Toisinaan tuntui melkein normaalilta, että joka päivä tuli uutisia lentävistä pihavajoista ja karanneista kahvinkeittimistä. Kuolemantapauksiakin oli aina silloin tällöin, mutta hän oli lakannut miettimästä niistä – vaikka täytyi kyllä myöntää, että pari päivää sitten hän oli järkyttynyt siitä uutisesta, että viisivuotias lapsi oli muuttanut naapurin talon uima-altaaksi ja kultakalan tappajahaiksi. Siinä oli käynyt huonosti. Muutkin olivat kai järkyttyneet, koska mielipideosastoilla oli monta päivää kirjoiteltu siitä, miten lapset saivat huonoja vaikutteita aikuisille tarkoitetuista elokuvista.  
  
Hän kävi hakemassa kahvin vakiopaikastaan ja nyökkäsi Arethalle, joka oli avannut kahvilan uudestaan kesäkuun alussa ja käytti töissä niin vahvaa suojaloitsua, ettei sen läpi kuulunut mitään. Aretha näytti hiukan väsyneeltä. He kaikki olivat väsyneitä, ja lisäksi Pansy oli erityisen väsynyt, koska hänen tyttöystävänsä yritti huolehtia joka hiton asiasta, joka meni pieleen Englannissa tai oikeastaan tällä puolella Atlantin valtamerta. Ja muutaman kerran Hermione oli yrittänyt sotkeentua myös Pohjois-Amerikan politiikkaan, ja tietenkin ne Argentiinan lähettämät albatrossit olivat asia erikseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään tästä Arethalle. Aretha oli jo epidemian alkuvaiheessa saanut löyhäloitsutartunnan ja oli taikonut koko sisustuksensa siniseksi. Oli ihan ymmärrettävää, ettei Arethalla riittänyt myötätuntoa hänen ongelmilleen.  
  
Tai ei sillä, että hänen ongelmansa olisivat olleet mitenkään pahimmasta päästä. Sitä hän mietti, kun tervehti asiakaspalvelun Davea ja maskeerauksen Williamia ja pysähtyi hetkeksi juttelemaan tuottajansa Elisen kanssa. Hän oli seurustellut Hermionen kanssa jo neljä kuukautta ja asiat olivat hyvin. Sen ajatteleminen hirvitti enemmän kuin pandemia, mutta hän koetti pitää päänsä kylmänä. Jos hän jonkun naisen takia oppisi olemaan parisuhteessa niin sitten Hermionen. Eikä hän edes voinut hermostuksissaan karata maasta, koska matkustusrajoituksia oli taas kiristetty.  
  
Studion aulassa oli televisio päällä. Kilpailevan kanavan uutistoimittaja kertoi parhaillaan, ettei Hermionea ollut tavoitettu kommentoimaan direktiivien säädösten sääntelyn puutteita, mutta että Hermionen erityisavustaja oli ystävällisesti kommentoinut asiaa. Emma näytti televisioruudussa siltä kuin ei olisi nukkunut viikkoon. Pansy leijutti kahvimukinsa työpöydän reunalle, lukitsi oven ja ryhtyi suunnittelemaan seuraavan perjantai-illan keskusteluohjelmaansa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ilmiintyi Hermionen asunnolle hiukan ennen puoltayötä ja sujahti suojaloitsuista sisään. Se tuntui edelleen hurjemmalta kuin se uni, josta hän oli kertonut Hermionelle viime viikolla, se jossa Hermione piti puhetta Yhdistyneitten Velhokansakuntien neuvoston kokouksessa samalla kun Pansy liikutteli sormiaan hänen sisällään. Hänestä tuntui, että Hermione oli järkyttynyt siitä hiukan, ja hän oli nauranut ja suudellut Hermionea moneen paikkaan. Se oli ollut hyvä ilta.  
  
Nyt hän löysi Hermionen sohvalta paperikasan alta. Paperit olivat vähän levottomia. Niiden nukkumaanmenoaika oli varmaan mennyt. Hermione puolestaan yritti lukea jotain, mikä näytti lakitekstiltä ja kiroili hiljaa.  
  
”Minä hoidan vain tämän yhden jutun”, Hermione sanoi katsomatta häneen, ja hän meni keittiöön odottamaan. Siellä hän availi ja sulki kaappien ovia vähän aikaa ja päätyi sitten paistamaan vohveleita. Hermionella ei ollut mansikoita, mutta hän laittoi sen sijaan runsaasti suklaakastiketta ja sitten vielä kermavaahtoa. Hänellä oli ollut rankka päivä. Joku oli taikonut katukiveyksen hattaraksi, eikä hän ollut väsymyksissään tajunnut sitä, ennen kuin sitä oli jo tarttunut hänen kenkiinsä. Oli sentään hyvä ettei ollut kyse purukumiloitsusta.  
  
Hermione näytti vähän yllättyneeltä, kun hän leijutti vohvelit sohvan viereen. Yllätyksen turvin hän sai Hermionen kaivettua esiin paperikasan alta. Paperit liihottivat karkuun ja lakitekstikin meni kaapin päälle kiroilemaan, ja hän istui sohvalle Hermionen viereen ja katseli, miten Hermione sotki nenänsä kermavaahtoon eikä edes tajunnut sitä itse.  
  
”Tämä loppuu kyllä ennen pitkää”, Hermione sanoi eikä varmasti tarkoittanut suklaakastiketta.  
  
Pansy nyökkäili, mutta suoraan sanottuna sekin jännitti häntä hiukan. Ehkä kun asiat palautuisivat entiselleen, he oivaltaisivat, että heitä olikin yhdistänyt herkästi tarttuva virustaikatauti eikä suinkaan mikään sen syvällisempi. Ehkä he haluaisivat eri asioita. Tai ehkä eivät haluaisikaan, ja sitten he muuttaisivat yhteen ja hankkisivat parisuhdesymboleja kuten yhteisen pöllön.  
  
Hän ei sanonut Hermionelle mitään siitä, ettei tiennyt halusiko yhteistä pöllöä. Hän söi oman osuutensa vohveleista ja sitten vähän suklaakastiketta suoraan purkista. He pesivät kasvonsa vuorotellen kylpyhuoneessa, ja sitten vielä hampaansa, ja kaikki tuntui tavalliselta, mikä oli hyvin erikoista.  
  
Sängyssä he suutelivat vähän aikaa, ja sitten hän työnsi Hermionen yöpaidan pois tieltä ja suuteli tiensä rintojen yli ja vatsalle, ja siinä vaiheessa Hermione alkoi jo huokailla vähän siihen sävyyn, ettei ollut ihan varma mitä miettisi. Hän tosiaan toivoi, ettei Hermione miettinyt nyt politikkaa. Hän tarttui Hermionen oikeaan polveen ja työnsi kunnes Hermione koukisti itse jalkansa, ja sitten hän huijasi vähän suutelemalla Hermionen reittä ja säärtä ja nilkkaa. Nyt Hermione ei ainakaan miettinyt politiikkaa. Lopulta hän veti Hermionen pikkuhousut syrjään ja suuteli ensin häpykumpua, ja Hermione painoi niskansa tyynyyn ja mutisi jotain siitä helvetin direktiivistä, mutta ei kyllä kauaa.  
  
Alakerrasta kuului askelia. Sade valui ikkunaa vasten. Hermionen sormet hipoivat ensin hänen olkapäätään ja sitten hänen hiuksiaan. Hän peruutti hiukan että sai hengitettyä kunnolla ja kumartui sitten takaisin Hermionen jalkojen väliin, ja Hermionen huokaukset halkeilivat ja muuttuivat huohotukseksi. Välillä hän antoi itsensä miettiä, että ehkä kukaan ei ollut tätä ennen nuollut Hermionea kunnolla. Ehkä hän oli ensimmäinen. Ehkä Hermione suli hänen käsiinsä, tai hänen kielelleen, mieli pehmeänä siitä miten hyvältä se tuntui kaiken haaveilun jälkeen.  
  
Ja sitten välillä hänestä tuntui, että hän oli kyllä hiukan typerä. He olivat aikuisia. Varmasti Hermionella oli ollut hyvää seksiä ennen häntäkin. Ei hän ollut edes Hermionen ensimmäinen nainen, ei todellakaan, eikä olisi mitenkään erityisesti halunnutkaan olla. Jos hän joskus haaveili sellaisesta, se oli vain ikäviä kaikuja niistä ummehtuneista käsityksistä, joiden mukaan nainen oli sängyssä parhaimmillaan silloin kun oli siellä ensimmäistä kertaa. Ei hän sillä tavalla ajatellut.  
  
Hän huolehti Hermionen loppuun sormilla ja puri hampaansa kevyesti kiinni Hermionen vasempaan rintaan, ja Hermione puristi hänen hiuksiaan ja sitten hetken päästä irrotti otteensa vähän nolon näköisenä. Ehkä Hermionekin haaveili jostain mitä ei aivan allekirjoittanut.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Hermionen kaulaa, ”ei sinun tarvitse päästää irti.”  
  
Hermione suuteli sitä mihin hänestä ylettyi. Se sattui olemaan hänen otsansa. Hän otti kiinni Hermionen ranteesta ja asetteli sen kaulalleen, ja sitten hän painoi omansa sen päälle ja puristi Hermionen sormet kevyesti kurkkunsa ympärille. Hermione katseli häntä hetken ja kiipesi sitten puolittain hänen päälleen, ja hän makasi selällään peitoissa silmät kiinni ja leuka kohotettuna ja ajatteli, että jos hän liikahtaisi, Hermione puristaisi kovempaa. Kyllä hän tiesi ettei Hermione tekisi niin. Mutta ehkä jossain vaiheessa. Nyt hän laukesi aiemmin kuin luuli ja vähän väsyneesti, kävi vielä pissalla ja nukahti sitten Hermionen olkapää lapaluiden väliin nojaten. Aamulla sängyssä oli heidän lisäkseen kolme kohteliasta räyhääjää ja varsin eläväinen näköisloitsu Tanskan taikaministeristä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli ollut studiolla vasta tunnin, kun stressaantuneen näköinen pöllö lensi ikkunaan. He noukkivat pöllön kadulta, elvyttivät sen ja lukivat sitten kirjeen, jossa valoteknikko kertoi saaneensa löyhäloitsun ja muuttaneensa koko perheensä siileiksi. Seuraavat pari tuntia menivätkin siihen, että hän koetti saada jonkun etsimään valoteknikolle sijaista. Kaikki olivat niin kiireisiä, että lopulta hän teki sen itse. Kun hän vihdoin onnistui saamaan jonkun cardiffilaisen valoalan opiskelijan ylipuhuttua Lontooseen, seuraavan illan keskusteluohjelman vieras ilmoitti kärttyisällä huuhkajalla, että oli saanut tartunnan eikä pääsisi studioon.  
  
”Ehkä huomisen show pitäisi vain perua”, sanoi harjoittelija, joka ei osannut kuin keittää kahvia ja teki senkin huonosti. Pansy joutui muistuttamaan itseään siitä, että ei huutanut ihmisille jotka ärsyttivät. Sillä tavalla teki hänen äitinsä, ja hän ja äiti olivat aivan eri ihmisiä. Hän lähetti harjoittelijan hakemaan pasteijoita toiselta puolelta Lontoota ja soitti sitten Camilla Norringtonille, manchesterilaiselle sosiaalisen velhomedian aktivistille, jonka tosiaan oli ollut tarkoitus tulla hänen ohjelmansa vieraaksi seuraavana iltana puhumaan rakkaudesta. Camilla pyysi anteeksi ja yritti sitten loitsia hänet sammakoksi puhelimen välityksellä.  
  
Hän soitti kaikille, jotka suinkin keksi. Hetken hän mietti jopa sitä, voisiko jotenkin lahjoa Hermionen tulemaan ohjelmaan vieraaksi. Hän ei vain millään keksinyt, mitä voisi käyttää lahjomiseen nyt kun Hermione oli jo totutettu suuseksiin ja vohveleihin. Hän meni murehtimaan asiaa aulan sohvalle, potkaisi korkokengät pois ja nosti jalat sohvapöydälle, ja sitten hän sattui vilkaisemaan nurkassa olevaa televisioruutua, jossa Draco Malfoy selitti uutistoimittajalle tartuntatautilain uutta pykälää.  
  
Hän pohti asiaa ehkä viisitoista sekuntia ja soitti sitten Dracolle.  
  
”Hei”, sanoi joku, joka ei kyllä ollut Draco.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi. ”Pansy täällä.”  
  
”Pansy Parkinson?” ääni linjan toisessa päässä sanoi, ja sitten tuli syvä hiljaisuus. ” _Merlin_ ”, ääni jatkoi, ”tämä on Dracon puhelin.”  
  
”Hei, Harry.”  
  
Harry oli taas muutaman sekunnin hiljaa. Oli oikeastaan vaikuttavaa, miten kauhistuneelta Harry sai hiljaisuuden kuulostamaan. ”Mistä sinä tiesit, kuka minä olen?”  
  
”Se oli vain hyvä arvaus”, Pansy sanoi. ”Sinä et selvästikään ole Draco, eikä ole kovin montaa ihmistä, jotka saattaisivat vastata Dracon puhelimeen.”  
  
Harry oli taas hiljaa.  
  
”Minä tiedän kyllä, että te seurustelette”, Pansy sanoi. ”Olen nähnyt ainakin viidesti sen videopätkän, missä Draco pitää tiedotustilaisuutta ja sinä kävelet ohi ja näytät siltä että olet juuri saanut seksiä.”  
  
Nyt hiljaisuus alkoi kuulostaa aika lopulliselta.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Pansy sanoi, ”tuo oli töykeästi sanottu. Tarkoitin siis, että sinä näytit aika kotoisalta siinä videolla. Ei ollut vaikea päätellä, että te seurustelette. Voisinkohan minä saada Dracon puhelimeen?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti siltä, ettei tiennyt kannattiko hänelle sallia yhtään mitään. Hän ei ollut siitä varsinaisesti loukkaantunut. Hän ja Harry eivät olleet tulleet kouluaikoina kovin hyvin juttuun, eikä se varsinaisesti ollut Harryn vika.  
  
Hän odotti hetken, ja sitten kuului jotain omituista mutinaa, ja sen jälkeen Dracon ääni. ”Pansy?”  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi. ”Pitkästä aikaa. Anteeksi kun soitan tällä tavalla yllättäen, mutta minä tarvitsisin apua.”  
  
Draco oli hetken hiljaa. Se oli vähän huolestuttavaa. Ehkä Draco alkaisi suhteen edetessä muistuttaa Harrya eikä toisin päin. ”Millaista apua?”  
  
”Sinähän tiedät minun perjantai-illan keskusteluohjelmani”, Pansy sanoi eikä jäänyt odottelemaan vastausta. Totta kai Draco tiesi hänen ohjelmansa. ”Huomisen vieras sai löyhäloitsutartunnan eikä pääse tulemaan. Pystyisittekö sinä ja Harry mitenkään tulemaan hänen tilalleen?”  
  
Hän odotti kärsivällisesti, kun Draco piti järkyttynyttä taukoaan. ”Mistä me puhuisimme?” Draco kysyi lopulta.  
  
Pansy puraisi alahuultaan. ”Rakkaudesta.”  
  
” _Rakkaudesta?_ ”  
  
”Tehän olette molemmat tunnettuja henkilöitä”, hän sanoi. Draco ei tietenkään ollut läheskään niin tunnettu kuin Harry, mutta sitä ei nyt kannattanut sanoa. ”Ihmisiä kiinnostaisi teidän tarinanne. Ja kaikkihan tietävät jo, että te olette yhdessä. Tällä tavalla te pääsisitte kertomaan vähän omasta näkökulmastamme.”  
  
”En ole ihan varma, onko se hyvä idea”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti siltä että mietti jo, miten suostuttelisi Harryn.  
  
”Me voimme käydä keskustelunaiheet etukäteen läpi. Tai vaikka kysymyksetkin. Harry voi… te voitte kertoa minulle kaikki sellaiset asiat, mistä ette halua puhua, ja minä pidän huolen, ettei keskustelu luiskahda siihen suuntaan.” Hän oli hetken hiljaa. ”Se olisi minulle tosi iso palvelus.”  
  
”Minä kysyn Harrylta”, Draco sanoi ja oli sitten taas hetken hiljaa. Tämä hiljaisuus oli ihan erilainen kuin aiemmat. Juuri kun Pansy tajusi, mistä siinä oli kyse, Draco jatkoi. ”Oletko nähnyt äitiäsi viime aikoina?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja koetti pitää äänensä ihan samanlaisena, mutta Draco varmaan kuuli eron. He olivat olleet hyviä kavereita koulussa. Sitten jälkikäteen he olivat kai vähän yrittäneet unohtaa koulun ja kaiken mitä siellä oli tapahtunut, mukaan lukien toisensa. ”En vähään aikaan. Entä…”  
  
”Äiti kävi teillä ehkä heinäkuussa”, Draco sanoi, ”silloin kun tartuntatapauksia oli vähän.”  
  
Pansy tiesi mitä hänen pitäisi kysyä, hän ei vain nyt pystynyt siihen. Käytävän päässä harjoittelija lähestyi häntä ison pasteijapussin kanssa.  
  
”Sinun äitisi ei kuulemma ollut muuttunut mihinkään suuntaan”, Draco sanoi, ”valitti vain ettei kotitonttu ollut siivonnut. Ja hän oli puhunut sinusta, selittänyt jotain sellaista kuin että sinä olet kihloissa jonkun miehen kanssa.”  
  
”Minä en ole kihloissa kenenkään miehen kanssa”, Pansy sanoi. ”Draco, minun pitää nyt mennä. Voitteko… ilmoittaisitko minulle sitten kun tiedät, tuletteko te huomenna ohjelmaan?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Minun pitäisi tietää se mahdollisimman pian.”  
  
”Minä juttelen Harrylle heti”, Draco sanoi. ”Luulen kyllä, että se onnistuu.”  
  
Kymmenen minuutin päästä Draco soitti hänelle takaisin. He sopivat, että Harry ja Draco tulisivat studiolle tänään illalla, ja silloin he kävisivät läpi kysymykset ja keskustelunaiheet. Pansy oli siinä vaiheessa syönyt jo kolme pasteijaa, mutta hän laittoi loput syrjään ja ryhtyi kirjoittamaan seuraavan illan ohjelmaa uusiksi. Hän aikoi pyytää harjoittelijaa hakemaan kahvia mutta hakikin sen itse, harjoittelija oli nimittäin nukahtanut aulan sohvalle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Puoli kolmelta hän päätti pitää lounastauon. Siinä vaiheessa hän oli jo syönyt loputkin pasteijat ja lähettänyt harjoittelijan siltä päivältä kotiin. Cardiffilainen valotekniikan opiskelija oli pistänyt studion kirkkaammaksi kuin kukaan ikinä ennen, ja muutenkin elämä näytti kohtuullisen valoisalta, kunnes hän ilmiintyi äidin kotitalon pihatielle. Suojaloitsu oli kylmä ja nihkeä ihoa vasten ja kivimuurit nousivat niin ylös, että aurinko peittyi näkyvistä. Yksi vanhoista tammista oli kaatunut sen jälkeen kun hän oli viimeksi käynyt täällä, ja toinen huojui vaikka ei tuullut. Hän käveli ovelle ja kolkutti.  
  
”Toru!” äidin ääni huusi jossain talon uumenissa. ”Toru, mene avaamaan! Toru!” Sitten jossain vaiheessa äiti tuntui muistavan, että kotitonttu oli ottanut lopputilin viisitoista vuotta sitten. Pansy seisoi portailla ja yritti olla miettimättä että ovisilmä tuijotti häntä, ja sitten lopulta kuului, miten äiti nosti kahleloitsut oven takaa ja työnsi oven auki.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Pansy”, äiti sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Hyvänen aika. Tule sisälle.”  
  
He menivät keittiöön istumaan. Se oli selvästi siivottu ainakin muutaman kerran sen jälkeen, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut täällä. Hän oli monta kertaa pyytänyt äitiä palkkaamaan siivoojan käymään edes pari kertaa kuussa. Hän kyllä maksaisi sen. Mutta joko äiti ei kyennyt tekemään asiaa tai sitten ei vain välittänyt tarpeeksi, eikä hän ollut aivan varma, kumpi vaihtoehto oli huonompi.  
  
”Minä keitän teetä”, äiti sanoi ja vilkuili sitten vähän aikaa nurkkiin kuin olisi kuitenkin miettinyt, että jostain sieltä Toru ilmestyisi niin kuin ennenkin. Kun hän tarjoutui auttamaan teen keittämisessä, äiti ryhdistäytyi ja teki sen itse.  
  
Yleensä hän koetti olla miettimättä, pitäisikö äidille hankkia apua. Vaikeinta oli tietää, millaista se apu olisi. Sen jälkeen kun isä oli kuollut vähän yli kymmenen vuotta sitten ja äiti oli romahtanut, hän oli merkinnyt päiviä kalenteriin ja päättänyt, että ensi viikolla hän veisi äidin Mungoon käymään, tai sitä seuraavalla, tai ensi kuussa. Sitten tuotantoyhtiö oli halunnut, että hän tekisi yhden toisen toimittajan kanssa jutun siitä, miten velhoyhteisössä hoidettiin mielenterveysongelmia. Hän oli käynyt Mungossa siellä osastolla, jonne äitikin varmaan olisi laitettu, ja sen jälkeen hän oli tullut käymään äidin luona ja siivonnut koko valtavan talon lattiasta kattoon ja etsinyt äidin vanhat nuotit arkuista jotka yrittivät purra häntä sormiin. Hän oli asetellut nuotit pianon päälle ja vetänyt verhot pois ikkunoiden edestä ja ajatellut, että äidin oli joka tapauksessa parempi olla täällä. Ja sitten aika oli vain alkanut kulua.  
  
”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?” äiti kysyi. ”Miten se sinun sulhasesi voi?”  
  
”Ei minulla ole sulhasta”, hän sanoi äidille. Hänen sulhasensa oli ilmeisesti Theodore Nott, jonka kanssa hän oli kerran pussaillut pihatiellä, ja äiti oli nähnyt sen ikkunasta. Siitä oli yli kaksikymmentä vuotta. Hän oli nähnyt Theodoren pari vuotta sitten Viistokujalla. He olivat käyneet kahvilla, ja Theodore oli kertonut vaimostaan ja lapsistaan.  
  
Hän otti vähän lisää teetä ja nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan. Lattia narisi niin kuin koko talo olisi liikahdellut. ”Äiti, minä olen lesbo. Minulla on tyttöystävä.”  
  
”Se menee kyllä ohi”, äiti sanoi ja katseli häntä niin kuin olisi yrittänyt nähdä aaveen.  
  
”Narcissa Malfoy kuulemma kävi täällä.”  
  
”Niin kävi”, äiti sanoi ja nyökytteli. ”Hän toi omenoita. Heidän puutarhastaan.”  
  
”Sinullakin on täällä omenoita”, Pansy sanoi. Omenapuut olivat talon takana. Hän oli lapsena kiipeillyt niissä ja koettanut nähdä muurin yli, ja joskus se oli onnistunutkin. Viereisen talon katto oli näyttänyt ihan eri maailmalta. Heidän talonsa oli kai seissyt tällä paikalla jo pari sataa vuotta. Se oli kätketty taikuudella, ja välillä hänestä tuntui, että ehkä tarkoitus ei ollut ollut pelkästään piilottaa heitä vaan kiinnittää heidät tänne, vangita heidät omaan kuviteltuun maailmaansa samalla kun muu Lontoo eläisi ja muuttuisi ja unohtaisi heidät.  
  
”Ei niitä ole ollut kymmeneen vuoteen”, äiti sanoi ja katseli ulos ikkunasta, joka näytti harmaan pihavajan ja ikivanhat ruusut sen kyljessä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco ja Harry ilmiintyivät studion eteiseen vähän seitsemän jälkeen. Pansy kävi hakemassa heidät sieltä ja vakuutteli ettei kenelläkään henkilökunnasta ollut löyhäloitsutartuntaa, vaikka eihän hän voinut tietää sitä. Cardiffilainen valosuunnittelun opiskelijakin oli illan myötä muuttanut studion diskoksi, mutta varmaan se johtui nuoruuden innosta eikä viruksesta. Harry tuijotti Pansya epäluuloisena ja Draco tuijotti häntä hetken muuten vain ja astui sitten hänen luokseen ja halasi. Hän halasi takaisin ja mietti pandemiaa ihan vain hetken. Jos hän saisi löyhäloitsun niin sitten saisi. Hän vain toivoi, ettei se tapahtuisi ennen huomista, koska hänen todellakin piti saada se ohjelma tehtyä. Ja tietenkään hän ei halunnut tartuttaa Hermionea. Sitten koko Velho-Britannia varmaan tuhoutuisi ja se olisi hänen vikansa.  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi ja rutisti häntä vielä sekunnin ennen kuin päästi hänet menemään. Hän aikoi sanoa, että Draco oli tainnut ruveta käymään salilla, mutta olikin vähän liian häkeltynyt.  
  
He menivät studion sohvalle istumaan. Siinähän he sitten huomennakin istuisivat, suorassa lähetyksessä, niin että ehkä oli parempi totuttaa Draco ja Harry sohvaan jo saman tien. Diskovalotkin alkoivat tuntua ihan mukavilta. Cardiffilainen opiskelija testaili jotain tummanvioletteja ja vaaleanpunaisia värivaloja, ja Pansy riisui kengät jalastaan ties kuinka monetta kertaa päivän aikana ja nosti nilkat sohvalle. Lasipöydällä oli teetä, jota Harry ja Draco voisivat hörppiä, jos heitä alkaisi jännittää.  
  
Aika pian kävi ilmi, että Draco olisi halunnut puhua kutakuinkin kaikesta ja Harry ei juuri mistään. Lopulta Pansy sai soviteltua huomisen kysymykset niin, että Harrysta ei tuntunut kovin epämukavalta ja Draco pääsi vähän puhumaan. He harjoittelivat keskustelua jonkin aikaa ja diskovalot menivät aika villeiksi. Sitten selvisi, että cardiffilainen opiskelija oli nukahtanut valoloitsujensa ääreen. Pansy jutteli Harryn ja Dracon kanssa vielä hetken siitä, miten ärsyttävää oli yrittää tilata ruokaa kotiinkuljetusloitsuilla, kun ei koskaan saanut sitä mitä halusi vaan ihan liikaa jotain aivan muuta. Toisaalta sellaistahan elämäkin oli.  
  
Kun he olivat valmiita, hän saattoi Harryn ja Dracon ulko-ovelle. Oli jo pimeää ja katu oli hiljainen niin kuin nykyään melkein joka ilta. Huomenna täällä olisi sentään vähän enemmän väkeä. Hän sanoi Harrylle että oli ollut mukava tavata, ja sitten hän mietti pitäisikö sanoa jotain niistä kouluaikaisista jutuista, mutta ei mitenkään viitsinyt ruveta siihen. Siitähän oli jo puoli elämää aikaa. Oliko kukaan heistä enää edes sama ihminen kuin silloin?  
  
”Minä olen miettinyt, että pitäisi lähettää sinulle pöllö”, Draco sanoi vähän syyllisellä äänellä. ”Tai tekstiviesti. Mietin sitä aina varsinkin silloin, kun äiti puhuu sinun äidistäsi.”  
  
Pansy kääri hihoja kohti kyynärpäitä ja avasi ne sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Mennään kahville joskus”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten Harrya, joka seisoi jo vähän kauempana jalkakäytävällä ja näytti siltä, että toivoi ettei kukaan tuttu näkisi heitä juttelemassa Pansyn kanssa. ”Vaikka kahdestaan.”  
  
Hän katseli, kun Harry ja Draco kävelivät pois. Askeleet kulkivat samaan tahtiin ja kumpikin käveli vähän niin kuin toista kohti nojaten. Hän odotti, että miehet katosivat näkyvistä, ja sitten hän meni takaisin studioon ja herätti cardiffilaisen opiskelijan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kello oli vähän yli yhdeksän, kun hän ilmiintyi omaan kotiinsa. Hän ei oikein muistanut mitä oli sopinut Hermionen kanssa, mutta Hermione istui joka tapauksessa hänen sohvallaan ja selaili papereita. Asunnossa tuoksui pitsalta.  
  
”Siinä on aika paljon valkosipulia”, Hermione sanoi ja nosti sitten katseensa häneen. ”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoi, jätti kengät eteiseen ja veti farkkujen vetoketjun auki jo matkalla olohuoneeseen. Hänen piti pysähtyä, jotta hän sai farkut vedettyä pois jalasta. Paidasta hän ei ehtinyt avata kaikkia nappeja ennen kuin istui jo Hermionen sylissä. Paperit lentelivät ympäriinsä ja mutisivat mennessään.  
  
”Pansy”, Hermione sanoi ja otti hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin.  
  
”Ei se ole mitään”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Hermionea. ”Suudellaan ensin. Ja sitten syödään. Ja sitten nukutaan.”  
  
”Kävikö töissä jotakin?”  
  
Hän mietti vähän hajamielisesti, kuinka monta sellaista päivää Hermionella mahtoi olla, että töissä ei _käynyt_ _jotakin._ Mutta hän ei jaksanut puhua nyt. Pää tuntui raskaalta ja tukkoiselta ja keuhkojakin painoi edelleen. Se oli varmaan se talo, tai se miten äiti katsoi häntä. Hän suuteli Hermionea uudestaan ja tarttui sitten Hermionen käteen ja vei sen jalkojensa väliin. Hermione silitti häntä pikkuhousujen läpi.  
  
”Oletko varma?” Hermione kysyi. Hetken hän ajatteli että kysyisi Hermionelta, mitä tämä tarkoitti. Varma mistä? Siitäkö ettei töissä ollut tapahtunut mitään? Vai siitä että hän halusi nyt mieluiten vain mennä sänkyyn Hermionen kanssa, tai ei edes sänkyyn, tässä sohvallakin olisi ihan hyvä, hän toivoi vain että Hermione runkkaisi häntä kunnes hän unohtaisi koko surkean päivän? Siitä hän kyllä oli varma.  
  
”Olen”, hän sanoi ja kiipesi sitten sen verran pois Hermionen sylistä, että sai pikkuhousut vedettyä alas nilkkoihin ja potkittua sohvan alle.  
  
He eivät menneet makuuhuoneeseen. Jossain vaiheessa hänen polviaan alkoi särkeä, mutta hänellä ei ollut enää kärsivällisyyttä siirtyä minnekään. Hermione hieroi hänen klitoristaan kosteilla sormilla ja puri häntä kaulaan ihan kevyesti sitten kun hän oli ensin vähän aikaa yllyttänyt, ja katossa valoloitsu tuntui huojuvan, ja hänen jalkansa tärisivät lähinnä väsymyksestä mutta varmaan myös vähän siitä että kohta hän laukeaisi, kohta kaikki olisi hetken hyvin, kohta hän ei ajattelisi mitään, kohta hän makaisi tässä Hermionen sylissä ja uskoisi siihen että kaikki ratkeaisi noin vain, mikään ei menisi vinoon niin kuin äiti, mikään ei jäisi kiinni menneisyyteen, mikään ei hajoaisi -  
  
Hän valui Hermionen sylistä alas lattialle jalat aivan mössönä ja tasaili siellä hengitystään, ja Hermione katseli häntä hetken sohvalta ja kömpi sitten lattialle hänen perässään. He näyttivät varmaan ihan naurettavilta. Hänellä oli yhä paita mutta ei housuja, ja Britannian taikaministeri silitti hänen hiuksiaan ja suuteli varovasti sitä kohtaa hänen kaulastaan, jota oli hetki sitten purrut.  
  
”Minä voin…” hän aloitti ja yritti pujottaa kätensä Hermionen housujen sisään, mutta Hermione tarttui hänen ranteeseensa.  
  
”Ehkä vähän myöhemmin”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minä voisin syödä sitä pitsaa sinun kanssasi.”  
  
Hän mietti, olisiko pitänyt huolestua siitä, että Hermione halusi mieluummin pitsaa kuin seksiä. Mutta hän oli liian nälkäinen huolestumaan. Pikkuhousut löytyivät sohvan alta, ja sitten he menivät keittiöön ja istuivat siellä pöydän ääressä ja söivät koko pitsan, joka oli ilmeisesti perhekokoa. Vähän niin kuin he olisivat perhe, hän ja Hermione. Eihän se ihan mahdotonta ollut. Äiti ei ikinä ymmärtäisi sitä, mutta ei äiti enää ymmärtänyt juuri mitään muutakaan.  
  
”Kävin tänään kotona”, Pansy sanoi, kun pitsa oli syöty ja Hermione vilkuili viinipulloa, jonka he olivat maanantaina jättäneet ylähyllylle.  
  
Hän ei varmaan ollut aikonut sanoa sitä. Se oli vahinko, mutta kun hän sitten oli sanonut sen, kaikki pysähtyi hetkeksi. Hermione kiinnitti katseensa häneen niin kuin se olisi ollut liisteriä.  
  
”Äidin luona”, hän jatkoi, koska tavallaan peli oli jo menetetty.  
  
”Minä en tajunnut että –”, ja sitten Hermione nielaisi loput.  
  
”Että minulla on äiti”, Pansy sanoi. ”En ole puhunut hänestä yhtään.”  
  
”Totta kai minä tiesin että sinulla on äiti”, Hermione sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”tai ainakin oletin. Minä vain…”  
  
”Isä kuoli vähän yli kymmenen vuotta sitten. Se oli sellainen kohtuullisen harvinainen taikasairaus. Taikuus ikään kuin alkaa kertyä ihmiseen eikä pääse enää ulos, ja sitten se syö ihmisen kehon omat puolustukset, kunnes lopussa sitä musertuu aika vauhdilla.” Hän yritti olla näkemättä Hermionen ilmettä. ”Meillä kotona oli ollut aika vaikeaa jo ennen kuin isä sairastui. He olivat molemmat Voldemortin puolella sellaisina hiljaisina kannattajina. Sitten sodan jälkeen he eivät tietenkään tienneet mitä tehdä. Mutta sitten… Ja äiti romahti aika pian hautajaisten jälkeen. En ollut tajunnut miten paljon hän rakasti isää ennen kuin silloin.” Kaappikello nakutti hiljalleen. ”Tai ehkä se ei ole rakkautta, että romahtaa kun toinen on poissa.”  
  
”Kyllä se jotain on”, Hermione sanoi epävarmalla äänellä ja yritti tarttua hänen käteensä pöydän yli. Hän veti käden pois.  
  
”Äidillä on jotain, joku mielenterveysongelma. En tiedä mikä se on. Vai onko se vain surua joka on jotenkin… jotenkin pakkaantunut häneen. En minä tiedä. Hän ei lähde enää kotoa mihinkään ja elää osittain mielikuvitusmaailmassa ja osittain menneisyydessä. Luulee että meillä on vielä kotitonttu eikä suostu siivoamaan tai palkkaamaan ketään. Ja luulee että minä olen menossa jonkun miehen kanssa naimisiin.”  
  
Hermione katseli häntä niin kuin ei olisi ihan tajunnut, mitä hän puhui. Hän ymmärsi sen hyvin. Ei hänkään usein tajunnut. Joskus äidin luona käyminen tuntui siltä kuin olisi kävellyt unen läpi.  
  
”Joskus mietin pitäisikö hänet viedä Mungoon. Mutta en usko että ne auttaisivat häntä siellä. Ne vain lukitsisivat hänet jonnekin. Ja se on niin… eihän hän vahingoita ketään. Hän on vain onneton. Kai hän on mieluummin onneton kotona kuin sairaalassa.”  
  
Hermione laittoi kätensä pöydälle kämmenpuoli ylöspäin. Hän katseli Hermionen kättä hetken ja painoi sitten oman kätensä sitä vasten, taivutti sormet Hermionen sormien väliin.  
  
”Draco Malfoy ja Harry Potter tulevat huomenna minun ohjelmaani”, hän sanoi ja katseli heidän yhteen pujoteltuja sormiaan. ”Minä soitin Dracolle ja Draco kysyi äidistä.”  
  
Hermione silitti hänen kämmenselkäänsä peukalollaan.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi, ”ehkä voitaisiin katsoa joku elokuva ja sitten mennä nukkumaan.”  
  
Hermione nukahti hänen syliinsä puolessa välissä elokuvaa. Hän laittoi elokuvan pois ja kävi pesemässä hampaat, ja siihen Hermionekin heräsi ja pesi myös hampaansa. Sitten he menivät sänkyyn. Hän kuunteli Hermionen rauhoittuvaa hengitystä ja ajatteli sitä kuollutta taloa ja Hermionen lämmintä selkää ja omaa pientä asuntoaan ja omaa elämäänsä ja äitiä, joka oli lakannut kokonaan elämästä, ja talon takana olevia omenapuita, joissa oli niin paljon omenia että niiden oksat taipuivat maahan saakka.  
  
  
**  
  
Cardiffilainen valosuunnittelun opiskelija teki työnsä niin hyvin, että lähetyksen jälkeen Pansy kävi kysymässä naiselta, mikä tämän nimi olikaan. Se oli Elise. Hän kehui erityisesti niitä Elisen katonrajassa liikkuvia hämyisän violetteja valoja, jotka tuntuivat olevan samaan aikaan kaikkialla eivätkä missään, mutta sitten Elisellä olikin jo kiire jonnekin bileisiin. _Nuoriso._ Hän palasi studion puolelle, mutta Harry ja Draco olivat jo kadonneet sohvalta. Teekin oli juotu melkein kokonaan.  
  
Hän löysi miehet pukuhuoneesta. Harry oli vetämässä kolmatta villapaitaa päälleen ja säikähti kun näki hänet, mutta Draco istui hiukan levottomalla penkillä pelkissä boksereissa ja viittoi häntä tulemaan sisään. Hän istuutui Dracon viereen. Dracon sukat olivat luihuisen väreissä. Hänelläkin oli jossain äidin luona kaappi, johon hän oli sullonut kaiken vuosien mittaan kertyneen luihuistavaran.  
  
”Sehän meni hyvin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja asetteli otsahiuksiaan. ”Aika meni yllättävän nopeasti.”  
  
Harry oli epäuskoisesti hiljaa.  
  
”Kivaa kun pyysit meidät tänne”, Draco sanoi ja veti farkkuja jalkaan. Kasvoilla oli yhä vähän glitteriä, meikkaaja oli ilmeisesti innostunut. ”Tai olihan tämä tosi outoa mutta tavallaan ihan hauskaa.”  
  
Harry oli hiljaisuuden laadusta päätellen aivan eri mieltä.  
  
”Te vaikutatte aika onnelliselta”, Pansy sanoi, ja Harryn hiljaisuuden sävy muuttui heti.  
  
”No”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”onhan tässä ollut vähän totuttelemista. Tämä meidän juttumme tuli silloin keväällä niin yllätyksenä. Ainakin Harrylle. Minähän olin jo pitkän aikaa ollut vähän ihastunut Harryyn, mutta olin ajatellut, ettei siitä varmaan ikinä tulisi sen kummempaa, kuin että voisin vilkuilla Harrya kahvihuoneen poikki.”  
  
”Minä kyllä yleensä lähdin kahvihuoneesta, jos sinä tulit sinne”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Merlin että on ikävä kahvihuonetta”, Draco sanoi. ”Se on ollut suljettuna siitä asti, kun oli se ensimmäinen koko taikaministeriön karanteeni. Kuulemma siellä on ihan mahdotonta pitää turvavälejä eikä se ole työnteon kannalta välttämätöntäkään. Mutta nyt ihmiset nukahtelevat toimistolla ympäriinsä, kun eivät saa kahvia.”  
  
”Oletko kertonut äidillesi?” Pansy kysyi.  
  
Draco hieroi otsaansa ja kumartui sitten laittamaan kenkiä jalkaan. ”Äiti kuuli naapurilta pari päivää sen tiedotustilaisuuden jälkeen. Minä menin käymään siellä sitten paljon myöhemmin, ehkä kesäkuussa, kun rajoituksia oli jo purettu. Ja me puhuimme varmaan puolitoista tuntia kaikesta muusta, ennen kuin äiti sanoi, että kuulemma Harry Potter oli kävellyt alushoususillaan minun kotonani kesken ministeriön tiedotustilaisuuden. Hän katsoi minua samalla ilmeellä kuin silloin, kun olin lapsi, ja hän odotti että minä selittäisin miksi olin tehnyt jotain, niin kuin vaikka syönyt mutaa.”  
  
”Selititkö sinä?”  
  
”Minusta kyllä tuntuu, että ei se tullut hänelle yllätyksenä”, Draco sanoi. ”Tai varmaan se tuli yllätyksenä, että kun minä vihdoin esittelin jonkun poikaystävän vahingossa koko Britannian velhoväelle televisiossa, se poikaystävä oli Harry Potter. Mutta kai hän oli kuitenkin tiennyt, että minä pidän miehistä. Sillä tavalla minä ajattelin. Että kyllä äiti sen tajuaa mutta me emme vain puhu siitä, koska se on vähän vaikea aihe ja koska ei ole pakko.”  
  
”Eihän sen pitäisi olla vaikea aihe.”  
  
”Ei niin”, Draco sanoi, ”mutta sitten kun se kuitenkin on, ei siihen auta että miettii, että ei sen pitäisi olla vaikeaa.”  
  
”Oliko hän…”  
  
”Pettynyt?” Draco nojasi taaksepäin penkillä ja vilkaisi Harrya, joka seisoi käsivarret puuskassa ja katseli heitä. ”En minä tiedä. Hän oli pettynyt silloin kun minä ja Astoria erosimme, mutta siitä on jo pitkä aika. Minä olen vähän toivonut, että kaikki minun myöhemmät juttuni menisivät sen saman vanhan pettymyksen piikkiin. Sen ettei lapsesta tullutkaan ihan sellaista kuin oli toivonut.”  
  
”Mehän olemme käyneet siellä”, Harry sanoi, ”sinun äitisi luona. Ja hän on aina ollut ihan mukava.”  
  
”Niin on”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten Pansya. ”Äiti kutsui meidät sinne kylään saman tien, kun siitä asiasta oli kerran ruvettu puhumaan. Minua vähän hermostutti ja Harry oli jotenkin kylmänrauhallinen. Se oli vähän pelottavaakin. En muistanut että Harryssa on sellainen puoli. Mutta äiti vain tarjoili meille vahvistettua teetä ja luetteli Harryn sukulaisia. Teki mieli sanoa, että ei tässä nyt ole kyse Harryn sukupuusta. Mutta varmaan äitiäkin hermostutti.”  
  
”Toisella kerrallahan hän jutteli jo muistakin asioista”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Äiti ja Harry tykkäävät molemmat seurata huispausta”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä en oikein jaksa. Niin että nyt kun tässä kesällä on ollut otteluita eikä sinne ole otettu paikan päälle yleisöä tartuntariskien vuoksi, me olemme seuranneet niitä televisiosta äidin luona.”  
  
”Mutta sinä luikahdat aina jonnekin.”  
  
”Minä sain ihan tarpeeksi huispausta kouluaikoina. Mutta sinä ja äiti viihdytte ihan hyvin kahdestaankin, niin että ei siihen minua tarvita.”  
  
”Narcissa tuntee kahdeksankymmentäluvun huispauksen todella hyvin”, Harry sanoi Pansylle. ”Hänellä on ilmeisesti ollut silloin vähän tylsää, kun hän on ollut kotirouvana ja lähinnä yrittänyt estää Dracoa syömästä mutaa.”  
  
”En minä syönyt sitä kovin paljon”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Entä sinun isäsi?” Pansy kysyi.  
  
”Isähän asuu nykyään Skotlannissa”, Draco sanoi. ”Hän muutti sinne vähän eron jälkeen. Minä käyn siellä kyllä aina välillä, siellä vain on… aika kylmä. Hänellä on sellainen vanha linna, eikä se kylmyys voi mitenkään johtua pelkästään ilmastosta. Minä olen jo vähän aikaa epäillyt, että hän on tehnyt jotain tunteidenjäähdytysloitsuja. Se erohan oli hänelle aika vaikea juttu eikä hän usko terapiaan. Mutta kyllä sisustuskin on aika… kolkko.”  
  
”Ja sinun äitisi asuu –”  
  
”Se minun kotitalonihan on myyty, se kartano, sen ylläpitäminen oli niin kallista ja sitä paitsi sodan jälkeen siitä tuli vähän väkivaltainen. Johtui varmaan traumoista. Ovet yrittivät lyödä naamaan ja niin edelleen. Äiti asuu kerrostalossa ihan tässä muutaman korttelin päässä. Hänellä on kaksio jossa on vähän jästiteknologiaakin, että sinne saatiin televisio.”  
  
”Me emme ole käyneet Skotlannissa vielä yhdessä”, Harry sanoi, ”siis Dracon isän luona.”  
  
”Se saattaisi olla vähän vaarallista”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mutta olemme kyllä miettineet, että pitäisi ehkä muuttaa yhteen”, Harry sanoi ja vaikeni sitten äkkiä ja äänekkäästi.  
  
Pansy suoristi selkänsä. Miehet vilkuilivat toisiaan ja sitten häntä.  
  
”Me olemme koko ajan jommankumman luona”, Draco sanoi hitaasti. ”Niin että tavallaan olisi kätevämpää, jos olisi yhteinen koti.”  
  
”Ja sitten me voisimme hankkia sellaisen vähän isomman, missä olisi tilaa molempien lapsille”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Me olemme vähän miettineet, että jos muuttaisimme Godricin Notkoon”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti siltä ettei oikein itsekään tiennyt, mitä siitä olisi pitänyt ajatella.  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Pansy sanoi, ja Draco näytti hiukan helpottuneelta. Siitä tuli melkein kouluajat mieleen, mutta niitä hän ei halunnut muistella, joten hän nousi seisomaan. ”Sitten kun olette kotiutuneet sinne, niin kutsukaa kylään minut ja –”  
  
Draco ja Harry katsoivat häntä. Hän nielaisi ja mietti sitten, että mitä hittoa.  
  
”Minut ja Hermione”, hän sanoi ja poistui sitten rauhallisesti ja tyylikkäästi ja kompastui kynnykseen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minä kerroin Harrylle ja Dracolle, että me olemme yhdessä”, hän sanoi illalla, kun he istuivat vierekkäin Hermionen sohvalla ja söivät popcorneja. Televisiossa oli menossa joku vanha James Bond -elokuva, ja he olivat molemmat ihastuneita siihen naiseen. Hermionella oli päällään puolet päivän jakkupuvusta ja villapaita, ja Pansy oli käynyt suihkussa kotiintulon jälkeen ja oli sen jälkeen lainannut jotain vanhaa t-paitaa Hermionen kaapista. Hän oli kyllä aikonut laittaa housutkin, mutta sitten Hermione oli huutanut hänelle, että popcornit olivat valmiita. Nyt hänen jalkojaan paleli vähän. Hän leijutti viltin syliinsä ja pudotti samalla pari popcornia.  
  
”Varovasti”, Hermione sanoi ja katseli televisioruutua. Nainen nousi uima-altaasta pelkissä bikineissä.  
  
”Niin, minä siis kerroin Harrylle ja Dracolle, että me olemme yhdessä.”  
  
”Okei”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Eikö se haittaa?”  
  
Hermione vilkaisi häntä. Hän teeskenteli että katseli televisioruudun naista, tai ei siinä itse asiassa ollut paljoa teeskentelemistä. Merlin mikä pylly.  
  
”Mehän seurustelemme”, Hermione sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Niin seurustelemme.”  
  
”Kyllähän siitä on puhuttu.”  
  
”Niin on.”  
  
”Minä olen kertonut vaikka kenelle”, Hermione sanoi ja katseli häntä nyt vähän huolestuneesti.  
  
”Niin kenelle?”  
  
”Emmalle”, Hermione sanoi, ”ja lapsille, ja äidille ja isälle, ja…”  
  
Pansy odotti vähän aikaa, mutta Hermione ei jatkanut listaa vaan vajosi vähän syvemmälle sohvatyynyihin.  
  
”Tuntui vain siltä että ehkä Harry ja Draco ovat jotenkin eri juttu”, Pansy sanoi. ”Tähän mennessä me olemme kertoneet vain sellaisille ihmisille, jotka ovat tosi läheisiä.”  
  
”Niin kuin Emmalle.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja mietti sitä, miten oli yrittänyt kertoa äidilleen jo monta kertaa. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt olla helpottunut siitä, kuinka helposti hänen uutisensa tuntuivat liukuvan pois äidin mielestä. Ainakaan he eivät riitelisi asiasta. Äiti ei hermostuisi niin kuin hänen lapsuudessaan eikä pitäisi puheita siitä, millainen hänen tulevaisuudestaan tulisi. Vaikka ei hän tietenkään silloin ollut ajatellut, että siinä olisi ollut mitään väärää. Kaikkien kavereittenkin äidit olivat olleet sellaisia.  
  
”Mehän olemme seurustelleet jo vähän aikaa”, Hermione sanoi rauhallisella äänellä. Se oli se ääni, jota Hermione käytti, kun puhui politiikasta. Siitä olisi varmaan pitänyt loukkaantua, siitä että Hermione ajatteli että heidän suhteensa oli niin kuin Britannian politiikkaa, mutta ei hän viitsinyt. Sitä paitsi se oli tavallaan kuumaa. ”Neljä kuukautta”, Hermione luetteli niin kuin olisi viitannut lakipykäliin. ”Ja tiedän että me emme ole ihan hirveästi puhuneet siitä, mitä haluamme tulevaisuudessa, mutta minä olen kyllä jotenkin toivonut, että tämä olisi… pysyvää.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Pansy sanoi, vaikkei ollut ihan varma oliko miettinyt sitä kovin paljoa.  
  
”Tietenkään meillä ei ole mikään kiire minnekään.” Hermione kuulosti nyt vähän helpottuneelta, ja lisäksi äänessä oli ripaus paatosta. ”Mutta jos me nyt kerran olemme yhdessä, niin minun mielestäni siitä voi ihan hyvin kertoa muille ihmisille. Tai ei se minua ainakaan haittaa.”  
  
Pansy nielaisi. ”Oletko kertonut Ronille?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He katsoivat elokuvan loppuun ja puhuivat sitten vähän aikaa siitä elokuvan naisesta. Oli kyllä mukavaa, että heillä oli yhteisiä kiinnostuksenkohteita. Ronista he eivät puhuneet sen enempää. Hermione kävi suihkussa ja Pansy pesi sillä aikaa hampaitaan, ja sitten he menivät nukkumaan.  
  
Seuraava aamuna he nukkuivat pitkään ja keittivät sitten kahvia ja paistoivat lettuja ja suutelivat samalla ja lennättivät vahingossa yhden letun keittiön seinään. Puolenpäivän aikaan Hermionen piti lähteä ministeriöön, ja kun Pansy ilmiintyi omaan kotiinsa, ikkunalaudalla istui tuotantoyhtiön pöllö. Hän päästi pöllön sisään ja luki kirjeen, ja nopean suihkun jälkeen hän ilmiintyi pohjois-walesilaiseen pikkukylään raportoimaan tuoreista löyhäloitsutapauksista. Kylässä satoi kaatamalla. Puolessa välissä tv-lähetystä joku tartunnan saanut tai muuten vain kekseliäs loihti mantereesta irti sen niemenkärjen, jossa kylä sijaitsi. Siellä hän sitten ajelehti vähän aikaa Atlantilla hämmentyneiden kyläläisten kanssa, kunnes niemi saatiin palautettua paikalleen. Kotona hän katsoi tallenteen lähetyksestä ja huomasi käyttäneensä vesiliukoista ripsiväriä.  
  
Hän lähetti Hermionelle tekstiviestin, että jos Hermione halusi, tämä voisi oikein hyvin tulla hänen luokseen. Hermione vastasi puolen tunnin päästä saksaksi. Hän vastasi Hermionelle ettei puhunut saksaa ja voisi kyllä tehdä käännösloitsun, mutta osasi vain sellaisia jotka olivat vähän kaksimielisiä, hän oli nimittäin katsonut saksankielistä pornoa siihen aikaan kun oli löytänyt internetin. Hetken päästä Hermione vastasi englanniksi, että oli etäkokouksessa Saksan velhoviranomaisten kanssa ja että se voisi venyä aika myöhään, ja sitten pitäisi vielä varmistaa, että kotona oli kaikki järjestyksessä, Ronin ja Viktor Krumin rantaloma nimittäin loppuisi huomenna ja lapset palaisivat Hermionelle. Ehkä olisi parempi nähdä vasta huomenna.  
  
Oli melkein outoa nukkua yksin. Pansy mietti asiaa keskellä yötä kun ei saanut unta, ja tajusi että edellisestä kerrasta oli ainakin viikko. Sitten hän rupesi miettimään työasioita ja nukahti saman tien, ja aamulla hän söi aamupalaa sohvalla ja katsoi B-luokan romanttista komediaa, jossa oli vaikea pysyä kärryillä, kuka oli käyttänyt lemmenjuomaa keneen. Hän jätti elokuvan kesken ja meni kylpyyn. Kun Hermione sitten lähetti hänelle viestin, hän oli yhä kylvyssä, katseli edullista mutta tavallaan ihan kivaa hologrammipornoa ja runkkaili rauhalliseen tahtiin samalla kun kaiutinloitsu toisti _Bohemian Rhapsodya._ Hermionen viesti keskeytti sen kaiken.  
  
Hän soitti Hermionelle. ”Miksi Ron haluaa tavata sinut?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Emma sanoi, että Ron sanoi, että se on tärkeää.”  
  
”Ei kai lapsille ole käynyt mitään?”  
  
”Sitä minäkin mietin ensin. Mutta en usko. Kyllä Ron olisi kertonut Emmalle, jos olisi ollut kyse siitä.”  
  
Pansy huokaisi syvään ja istuutui takaisin kylpyyn. Vaahtopallerot yrittivät vielä vähän silitellä hänen niskaansa, mutta hän pyyhkäisi ne syrjään. Sitä hän ei sen sijaan saanut pyyhkäistyä syrjään, että oli jotenkin oudon huolestunut olo. Olisi ollut ihan naurettavaa olla mustasukkainen Ronista. Hermione ja Ron olivat eronneet kauan aikaa sitten, ja jos Pansy oli ymmärtänyt oikein, ero ei ollut mennyt mitenkään mukavasti. Hermione ei kyllä ikinä puhunut Ronista, mutta Pansy oli ajatellut, että se johtui siitä ettei Hermione juurikaan ajatellut Ronia. Ronilla ei ollut mitään merkitystä heidän elämässään, paitsi tietenkin se, että tämä oli Hermionen lasten isä.  
  
”Ajattelin vain kertoa sinulle että me tapaamme”, Hermione sanoi, ja silloin Pansy tajusi, että oli ollut hiljaa aika pitkään. Vähän niin kuin Harry Potter. _Merlin._ ”Ja lisäksi ajattelin, että ehkä nyt olisi hyvä hetki kertoa Ronille sinusta”, Hermione lisäsi.  
  
Pansy oli vielä hetken hiljaa. ”Okei.”  
  
”Okei?”  
  
 _Helvetti._ ”Minusta olisi kivaa, jos sinä kertoisit Ronille. Se tuntuisi… se tuntuisi siltä että sinä olet tosissasi.”  
  
Nyt Hermionekin oli vähän aikaa hiljaa. ”Tosissani minkä suhteen?”  
  
Hitto mikä päivä. Ensin Pansy oli tajunnut olevansa mustasukkainen ja nyt hän tajusi ymmärtävänsä Harry Potteria. Hän keräsi hetken ajatuksiaan ja sitten rohkeuttaan ja sitten hengitti syvään. ”Minun suhteeni.”  
  
”Totta kai minä olen tosissani sinun suhteesi”, Hermione sanoi, ja sitten taustalta alkoi kuulua puhetta amerikkalaisella aksentilla. ”Minä olen etäaamupalalla Yhdysvaltain velhoulkoministerin kanssa. Sopiiko että soitan sinulle myöhemmin?”  
  
”Sopii”, Pansy sanoi ja odotti että Hermione lopettaisi puhelun, mutta tämä olikin vain hetken hiljaa ennen kuin veti uudestaan henkeä.  
  
”Minä en varmaan ehdi soittaa sinulle ennen kuin näen Ronin.”  
  
Pansy vajosi vähän syvemmälle kylpyammeeseen. ”Okei.”  
  
”Minä tapaan hänet ja soitan sitten sinulle. Ja sitten varmaan lapset jo tulevatkin tänne.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi. Hän kyllä piti Hermionen lapsista. Lapset vaikuttivat kohtalaisen älykkäiltä eivätkä juurikaan kiusanneet toisiaan. Mutta yleensä hän suhtautui Hermionen lapsiin sillä tavalla, että koetti olla ajattelematta heitä. Niin hän varmaan oli tehnyt silloinkin, kun he olivat ruvenneet seurustelemaan, koska hän oli hiukan yllättynyt tajutessaan jossain vaiheessa, että hänen uudella tyttöystävällään oli kaksi teini-ikäistä lasta.  
  
”Pansy”, Hermione sanoi, ”minä olen ihan tosissani meidän suhteemme. En vain ole ihan varma, mitä se tarkoittaa.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Pansy sanoi.  
  
Kun puhelu oli päättynyt, hän yritti laittaa hologrammipornon taas pyörimään, mutta se oli menettänyt tehonsa. Onneksi hän hoksasi, että Velhoyleisradio lähetti Hermionen etäaamupalaa suorana.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione soitti hänelle Ronin tapaamisen jälkeen eikä kertonut juuri mitään. Ilmeisesti he olivat seisoneet jossain walesilaisella parkkipaikalla ja Ron oli pyytänyt anteeksi vanhoja juttuja, joita Hermione kuulemma oli hädin tuskin muistanut. Hermionen ääni kyllä vihjasi, että hän oli muistanut ne jutut erittäin hyvin ja oli helpottunut, että Ron oli vihdoinkin pyytänyt anteeksi ja sanonut ettei ollut tarkoittanut ihan kaikkea. Ja sitten Hermione sanoi, että Ron oli jo arvannutkin että hän oli Pansyn kanssa. Pansy kuunteli sitä kaikkea hiljaisena ja yritti samalla tehdä lounasta, mutta veitset olivat oppineet huonoja käytöstapoja tosi-tv:stä.  
  
Loppupäivän Hermione vietti lasten kanssa. Pansy vangitsi veitset laatikkoon, söi salaattia sohvalla ja yritti muistaa, keitä kaikkia ystäviä hänellä vielä oli. Hän oli ihan varma, että ennen löyhäloitsua hänellä oli ollut monta ystävää. Mutta sitten oli vähän aikaa pitänyt välttää kaikkea lähikontaktia ja samaan aikaan hän oli ollut hirveän kiireinen töissä ja päätynyt kaiken lisäksi tekemään Hermionesta sitä haastattelua, ja sitten hän oli tajunnut että yritti iskeä Hermionea. Hän ei ollut ollut siitä lainkaan yllättynyt. Hermione oli juuri sellainen nainen joista hän yleensä piti, älykäs ja päättäväinen ja kaunis. Sekään ei haitannut, että Hermione oli taikaministeri, vaikka Hermione olikin ensimmäinen taikaministeri, jonka kanssa hän oli koskaan halunnut päästä sänkyyn.  
  
Varmaan siinä oli käynyt jotenkin niin, että kaiken kiireen ja hämmennyksen ja pandemian ja tuoreen parisuhteen keskellä hän oli unohtanut pitää yhteyttä ystäviinsä. Nyt hän ei muistanut enää heidän nimiään eikä siis voinut soittaa heille tai edes lähettää pöllöä. Hän pohti asiaa vähän aikaa ja soitti sitten Dracolle.  
  
He menivät kävelylle. Oli sellainen vähän sateinen syyskuun alun iltapäivä, kun ei ollut vielä varsinaisesti kylmä mutta piti jo käyttää takkia. Draco odotti häntä kadunkulmassa kädet syvälle varsin tyylikkään nahkatakin taskuihin työnnettyinä, ja kun hän kysyi, Draco sanoi asuvansa tuossa viereisessä talossa, ihan heti sen asunnon yläpuolella, jonka parvekkeella istui sisilialainen sisukiitäjä. Draco kuulemma pohti usein, miksi ministeriön lakiosasto ei tehnyt asialle mitään, sisilialaiset sisukiitäjäthän olivat laittomia kaikkialla muualla paitsi tietenkin Sisiliassa. Sitten Draco yleensä muisti, että oli itse ministeriön lakiosasto.  
  
”Kai teillä on muitakin ihmisiä töissä?” Pansy kysyi.  
  
”No, muutama”, Draco sanoi ja näytti siltä, ettei olisi välttämättä muistanut heidän nimiään, jos joku olisi kysynyt yllättäen.  
  
He lähtivät kävelemään jalkakäytävää pitkin. Jästi-Lontoon puolella ihmisiä oli enemmän liikkeellä, ja he pitivät sateenvarjoloitsunsa yllä vaikka ihmiset hämmästyivät ja jäivät tuijottamaan. Ihoa kihelmöi niin kuin olisi ollut tekemässä jotain laitonta, ja sitten he vilkaisivat toisiaan ja rupesivat molemmat nauramaan. Tällaista se nyt oli. Velhomaailma oli paljastunut jästeille jo melkein viisi kuukautta sitten silloin löyhäloitsun kiihtymisvaiheessa, ja nyt he saivat ihan laillisesti tehdä loitsuja missä halusivat pelkäämättä paljastumista. Siihen vain piti tottua.  
  
”Sinäkö sitten rupesit seurustelemaan Hermione Grangerin kanssa?” Draco sanoi samanlaisella äänellä kuin oli hetkeä aiemmin kommentoinut säätä. He olivat kävelleet jo monta korttelia. Sade tuntui yltyvän ja valui verhona heidän ympärillään ja heidän välissään. Eivät he sentään jakaneet samaa sateenvarjoloitsua, se olisi tuntunut jotenkin röyhkeältä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen. ”Minusta se on hyvä juttu”, Draco sanoi, kun Pansy oli yhä hiljaa. ”Hermionehan on todella…”  
  
”Taikaministeri.”  
  
”Jotain sellaista”, Draco sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Päättäväinen.”  
  
Pansy puraisi huultaan. ”Siksi minä tykkäänkin hänestä.”  
  
Draco työnsi käsiään syvemmälle takin taskuihin niin kuin olisi koettanut pudottaa koko takkia olkapäiltä. ”Minä en edes tiennyt, että sinä tykkäät naisista.”  
  
”En minäkään tiennyt, että sinä tykkäät miehistä”, Pansy sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Helvetti. ”Tai tiesinhän minä. Tai olen tiennyt ainakin melkein kymmenen vuotta. Joku meillä töissä juoruili, että oli nähnyt sinut homobaarissa pussailemassa jonkun kanssa.”  
  
”Pussailemassa –”  
  
”Tai jotain”, hän sanoi ja tönäisi Dracoa kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Sateenvarjoloitsut solahtivat toistensa päälle ja väliin syntyi pieniä salamoita, mutta onneksi kummankaan heistä hiha ei ehtinyt kärähtää.  
  
”Tai jotain”, Draco sanoi ja virnisteli vähän niin kuin ei olisi osannut päättää, oliko se hymyilyn aihe vai ei. ”No, onneksi sinä et nähnyt sitä itse.”  
  
”Ei minua olisi haitannut vaikka olisin nähnytkin.”  
  
” _Pansy_ ”, Draco sanoi ja nauroi hetken oikeasti ennen kuin vakavoitui taas. ”Ei se tainnut olla mikään tietoinen päätös. Silloin eron jälkeen vain tuntui, että kaikki oli mennyt muutenkin ihan uusiksi. Minä kävin paljon baareissa ja sitten huomasin käyväni paljon homobaareissa, ja se oli sellaista aika kevyttä juttua. Mikään siinä ei muistuttanut minusta ja Astoriasta. Se oli minulle tärkeää silloin.”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että ihastuin tyttöihin jo koulussa”, Pansy sanoi ja katseli kultaista noutajaa, joka käveli heidän ohitseen ja veti läpimärkää ihmistä perässään. ”Mutta en tajunnut kutsua sitä ihastumiseksi.”  
  
Draco päästi epämääräisen äännähdyksen, joka muistutti nuhaa tai sairaskohtausta. Hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan Dracoa.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Draco hieroi nenäänsä. ”Emmekö me tehneet sen joskus?”  
  
”Minkä?” Pansy kysyi ihan vain että näkisi, menisikö Dracon naama vielä punaisemmaksi. Ei se mennyt. Hän olikin muistanut kouluajoilta, ettei Draco punastunut kovin pahasti.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu”, Draco sanoi ja kiemurteli vähän, ”että joskus joidenkin huispausbileitten jälkeen me pussailimme ja… jotain sellaista.”  
  
”Jotain sellaista?”  
  
”Siitä on kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta aikaa, en minä –”  
  
”Kyllä minä muistan”, Pansy sanoi, jotta Dracon ei tarvitsisi kiemurrella enempää. ”Se oli kuudentena vuonna. Sinä olit niin stressaantunut ettet meinannut muistaa kuka olit, mutta silloin sen jonkin pelin jälkeen sinä yritit pitää hauskaa ja siihen se sitten meni. Minulla taisi olla käsikin sinun housuissasi.”  
  
”Merlin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Niinpä”, Pansy sanoi. ”Ei kyllä tehdä sitä enää uudestaan.”  
  
”Ei tosiaan.”  
  
”Mutta silloin sinä kyllä tykkäsit siitä”, Pansy sanoi ja nauroi, kun Draco tuijotti häntä kauhistuneen näköisenä.  
  
He kävelivät vielä vähän matkaa ja kääntyivät sitten takaisin. Draco puhui siitä, miten oli käynyt Harryn kanssa katsomassa Godricin Notkon taloa, joka oli nyt vähän aikaa seissyt talvet tyhjillään ja ollut Ginnyllä ja lapsilla kesät. He olivat kävelleet hiljaisten huoneitten läpi ja hän oli nähnyt itsensä siellä, heräämässä aamuisin siitä yläkerran isosta makuuhuoneesta ja hiipimässä alakertaan, missä hän keittäisi kahvia ja ehkä istuisi terassilla katselemassa puutarhaa, kun Harry ja lapset vielä nukkuisivat. Hän oli eron jälkeen kuvitellut pitkään, ettei sellainen ollut häntä varten. Ehkä oli olemassa jonkinlainen takaraja sille, kuinka monta kertaa ihminen saattoi muuttaa mielensä sen suhteen, kuka oikeastaan oli. Pansy ei osannut sanoa siihen juuri mitään, mutta kertoi ettei ollut koskaan seurustellut kenenkään kanssa kauempaa kuin puolitoista vuotta eikä ollut oikeastaan kaivannutkaan sellaista. Mutta Hermione tuntui ihmiseltä, johon ei kyllästynyt puolessatoista vuodessa.  
  
Iltapäivä oli jo aika pitkällä, kun Pansy ilmiintyi kotiin. Hän joi kahvia ja teki vähän töitä ja sitten asettautui sohvalle viinipullon kanssa. Velhokanavilta ei tullut mitään hyvää, mutta BBC oli juuri aloittanut draamasarjan yorkshirelaisesta kylästä, jonka asukkaat hämmentyivät kun saivat tietää, että kylän laidalla nuhjuisessa kartanossa asuvat oudot hipit olivatkin velhoja. Sarja perustui tositapahtumiin ja oli yllättävän koukuttava.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hermione soitti hänelle seuraavana päivänä. Hän oli tehnyt pitkän työpäivän studiolla ja oli jo ruvennut miettimään, että jos Hermionesta ei kuuluisi mitään, hänen varmaan pitäisi hankkia uusia ystäviä. Hän voisi ehkä soittaa Millicent Bulstrodelle, hän oli nimittäin nähnyt Millicentin Viistokujalla joskus viime talvena ja he olivat jutelleet melkein viisi minuuttia. Toisaalta sen viiden minuutin aikana oli käynyt ilmi, että Millicent oli Tylypahkan jälkeen lähtenyt vanhaan itävaltalaiseen velhoyliopistoon opiskelemaan ja oli nykyään arvostettu taikuuden teorian tutkija, joka oli tehnyt väitöskirjan siitä, noudattiko taikuus matemaattisia lakeja niin kuin muukin universumi. Pansy puolestaan ei ollut ihan varma, mitä matematiikka oli. Hänellä oli kyllä menestynyt perjantai-illan keskusteluohjelma, mutta Millicent ei ollut näyttänyt kovin vaikuttuneelta, kun hän oli kertonut siitä.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet tänään illalla?” Hermione kysyi.  
  
”En mitään”, Pansy sanoi ja koetti muistaa, oliko Millicent sanonut asuvansa Berliinissä vai Bexleyssä.  
  
”Tulisitko minun luokseni? Lapset ovat kyllä täällä, mutta mehän voimme tehdä jotain yhdessä.”  
  
Pansy ei tiennyt yhtään, mitä se voisi olla, mutta suostui silti.  
  
He pelasivat Trivial Pursuit Wizard Editionia. Lapset tiesivät yllättävän paljon asioita, ja häviäminen olisi ehkä ollut musertavampaa, ellei hän olisi katsellut lapsia ja Hermionea ja miettinyt että tämähän sujui ihan hyvin. Hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut lapsia eikä ollut myöskään yrittänyt hankkiutua sellaiseen suhteeseen, johon liittyisi lapsia ja lasten mukana tulevia vastuita ja ongelmia, mutta kun niin oli nyt päässyt käymään, se ei tuntunutkaan aivan mahdottomalta. Trivial Pursuitin ja murskatappion jälkeen lapset katsoivat televisiosta hämmentävän väkivaltaista elokuvaa ja hän ja Hermione istuivat keittiössä ja söivät pitsan jäänteitä, eikä hänellä ollut erityinen kiire minnekään.  
  
”Jäänkö minä yöksi?” hän kysyi puoli ananasta suussaan.  
  
”Jos haluat”, Hermione sanoi ja kuulosti siltä, että hän kyllä halusi.  
  
He menivät nukkumaan pari tuntia lasten jälkeen. Hermione avasi makuuhuoneen ikkunan ja laittoi sitä sitten vähän pienemmälle, kun kirjoituspöydälle satoi. Jossain huhuili pöllö ja pulu vastasi sille. Pansy makasi jo peittojen alla ja mietti seksiä ja toisaalta sitä, mahtaisiko hänelle käydä joskus samalla tavalla kuin Dracollekin: hän huomaisi kuvittelevansa itsensä sellaiseen elämään, jota ei ollut aiemmin missään tapauksessa halunnut. Niin saattaisi hyvinkin käydä. Tai sitten ei.  
  
”Draco ja Harry miettivät että muuttaisivat Godricin Notkoon”, hän sanoi, kun he makasivat sylikkäin ja Hermione hengitti hänen korvaansa. ”Minä en usko, että haluan ikinä asua lasten kanssa.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”En vain osaa kuvitella sitä. Vaikka tietenkin se asia voi joskus muuttua. Mutta tällä hetkellä tuntuu, että niin ei varmaan käy.”  
  
”Pansy”, Hermione sanoi ja työnsi sormet hänen yöpaitansa alle, ”en minä ole suunnitellut tätä niin pitkälle.”  
  
Ei hän sitäkään ollut varsinaisesti halunnut kuulla.  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä niin”, Hermione sanoi ja silitti hänen selkäänsä. ”Minä tarkoitin että… pohditaan sitä sitten jos se on joskus ajankohtaista. Mehän voimme tehdä ihan mitä itse haluamme. Voimme vaikka mennä naimisiin ja kuitenkin asua molemmat omissa kodeissamme.”  
  
Hän aikoi nauraa, mutta sitten se juuttuikin kurkkuun.  
  
”Ei siis sillä että yrittäisin kosia sinua”, Hermione sanoi ja kuulosti itsekin siltä, että nyt ei enää naurattanut.  
  
Pansy nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Haaveiletko sinä siitä? Tai siis… haluaisitko vielä joskus naimisiin?”  
  
Hermione oli hetken hiljaa. ”En tiedä.”  
  
”Et tiedä?”  
  
”En ole oikein ajatellut, että sellaista tilannetta välttämättä enää tulisi. Ei se varmaan ole ainakaan kovin tärkeää minulle.” Pansy melkein kuuli, miten Hermione muotoili seuraavaa kysymystä. ”Entä sinä? Haluaisitko sinä naimisiin joskus?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. ”En ole koskaan halunnut. En ainakaan sen jälkeen, kun olin teini. Ja eihän sitä lasketa. Ei silloin voi vielä tietää, mitä haluaa.”  
  
”Niin”, Hermione sanoi ja suuteli häntä korvaan. ”Minä ainakin halusin ihan vääriä asioita silloin.”  
  
”Äiti odottaa että minä menisin naimisiin”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta se on aina tuntunut vähän oudolta. Heteroiden ja puhdasveristen jutulta. Äitikin meni naimisiin yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana eikä varmaan tullut edes ajatelleeksi, että olisi ollut vaihtoehtoja. Sitten jossain vaiheessa minä kai tajusin, ettei minun ole pakko elää sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Jos me menisimme naimisiin”, Hermione sanoi niin kevyellä äänellä, että sanat tuntuivat leijuvan karkuun, ”niin se ei kyllä olisi mikään puhdasveristen heteroiden juttu.”  
  
”No ei kyllä”, Pansy sanoi hitaasti, ”mutta miksi me tekisimme sen? Ja yrittäisimmekö me silloin kuitenkin leikkiä puhdasverisiä heteroita? Miksi me emme tekisi jotain omaa? Eikö se ole vähän kuin… jos mekko sopii huonosti, niin miksi sitä pitää käyttää? Tai että jos norsun muuttaa ämpäriksi, niin onko se silloin norsu vai ämpäri?”  
  
”Sinä olet miettinyt tätä ennenkin.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Pari vuotta sitten minä tein dokumenttisarjan siitä, mikä on avioliiton merkitys modernissa velhoyhteiskunnassa. Silloin sitä joutui miettimään.” Hän oli hetken hiljaa. Ikkunan takana pulun ja pöllön keskustelu tuntui käyvän kiihkeämmäksi. ”Ja tietysti siksi, että äiti odottaa vieläkin että minä menisin naimisiin. Ihan kuin elämäni alkaisi vasta siitä. Tai loppuisi. En tiedä kummin päin hän sen ajattelee. Mutta hän odottaa sitä, ja minä joudun aina miettimään, että miksi minä elän sellaista elämää, mikä on äitini mielestä minulle ihan vääränlaista.”  
  
”Kai hän kuitenkin haluaa, että sinä olet onnellinen”, Hermione sanoi ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
”En tiedä ymmärtääkö hän eroa”, hän sanoi. Keskellä yötä hän heräsi siihen, että pöllö ja pulu olivat sopineet riitansa ja huutelivat yhdessä variksille.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraava viikko eteni rauhalliseen tahtiin. Hän teki muutamia uutislähetyksiä ja valmisteli perjantai-illan ohjelmaansa. Itäeurooppalaisen puolitieteellisen vampyyrilehden päätoimittaja oli luvannut tulla hänen vieraakseen, ja nyt he jännittivät, miten Puolan matkustusrajoitusten kanssa kävisi ja pääsisikö päätoimittaja studioon vai joutuisiko jonnekin karanteeniin. Iltaisin hän oli niin väsynyt ettei juurikaan kaivannut Hermionea, paitsi toisinaan kun istui omalla sohvallaan ja katsoi televisiota ja sitten hänelle tuli vähän kylmä. Lämmitysloitsut olivat tainneet jo sopeutua siihen, että useimmiten heitä oli kaksi.  
  
Hän nukkui Hermionen luona pari yötä. Rose olisi halunnut, että hän opettaisi silmänrajausten tekemistä, mutta ei hänellä oikein ollut kärsivällisyyttä. Sinä iltana sängyssä Hermione riisui hänen pikkuhousunsa, painoi hänet selälleen sänkyä vasten ja sanoi, että hän voisi opettaa Hermioneakin. Mutta päivisin Hermione oli kiireinen töiden ja pandemian ja lasten etäkoulun kanssa, vaikka oli palkannut osa-aikaisen tuutorin sitä varten. Yhtenä iltapäivänä Pansy sai houkuteltua Hermionen kävelylle lounastauolla, ja he päätyivät studiolle pukuhuoneeseen, laittoivat lukitusloitsut oviin ja yrittivät saada toisensa tulemaan niin nopeasti ja hiljaa kuin mahdollista. Se ei ollut romanttista mutta jotain viehätystä siinä kyllä oli.  
  
Syksy tuntui olevan joka päivä hiukan pidemmällä. Kun Pansy käveli aamulla töihin, omenapuut kurkottivat talojen pihoilta tielle. Hän ohitti ne eikä ajatellut äitiä. Perjantai-iltana hän melkein itki helpotuksesta, kun puolalainen vampyyri istui hänen studionsa sohvalla, nauroi teelle jota hän tarjosi ja kosketti häntä käsivarrelle hitaasti niin kuin olisi halunnut varmistaa, että hänellä olisi aikaa siirtyä syrjään. Jos hänellä ei olisi ollut Hermionea, hän olisi varmaan mennyt sänkyyn vampyyrin kanssa. Kun hän lopulta pääsi kotiin lähetyksen jälkeen, hän itki oikeasti. Hän oli niin väsynyt ettei jaksanut mennä edes suihkuun, ja niin hän istui sohvalla ja leijutti suklaata olohuoneeseen eikä edes tiennyt, minkä takia häntä itketti. Kaikkihan oli tavallaan ihan hyvin.  
  
Sitten suojaloitsut välkähtivät ja Hermionen ääni kuului eteisestä. ”Pansy?”  
  
Helvetti.  
  
Hän aikoi pyytää Hermionea odottamaan hetken, niin että hän saisi kammettua itsensä kylpyhuoneeseen ja pestyä kasvonsa. Hermione kuitenkin seisoi jo olohuoneen ovensuussa ja katsoi häntä yllättyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, hän sanoi niin itkuisella äänellä ettei uskonut sitä itsekään.  
  
Hermione tuli hänen viereensä sohvalle, kietoi käsivarret hänen ympärilleen ja veti sitten hänet olkapäätään vastaan. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten siihen pitäisi asettautua. Hänhän itkisi kajaaleitaan Hermionen paitaan. Hänen pitäisi myös ehdottomasti kertoa Hermionelle, ettei hänellä oikeasti ollut mitään hätää. Päivä oli vain ollut aika pitkä, ja hän oli jännittänyt viimeiseen asti että ohjelma peruuntuisi, ja jostain syystä hän oli miettinyt taas äitiä koko viikon, eikä hän edes tiennyt millaista elämää halusi elää. Tai tavallaan tiesi, eikä hän halunnut olla kahden lapsen äitipuoli. Mutta hän halusi silti Hermionen.  
  
Hän ei saanut mitään siitä kaikesta sanottua, mutta Hermione silitti hänen tukkaansa ja olkapäätään eikä näyttänyt surevan paitaansa. Kun hän lopulta onnistui lopettamaan itkemisen, hän suuteli Hermionea ja hetken päästä Hermione suuteli takaisin. Televisio oli jäänyt päälle ja siellä autot räjähtelivät, ja hän kiskaisi verhot alas nopealla loitsulla ja riisui sitten ensin omat vaatteensa. Autoja räjähteli vähän lisää. Hermione istui polvet koukussa hänen sohvallaan ja näytti siltä että aikoi vielä harkita tätä, mutta hän kietoi jalkansa Hermionen selän ympärille ja veti Hermionen sitten mukanaan alas sohvatyynyihin. Sohvan nappi upposi lapaluiden väliin. Hän kiskoi Hermionen villapaidan ylemmäs ja avasi rintsikoiden hakaset, ja Hermione kuljetteli peukaloaan hänen sisäreidellään. Hän suuteli vaaleita juovia Hermionen rinnoilla ja sanoi ettei tiennyt, miksi oli itkenyt.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Hermione sanoi ja vei kätensä vihdoin hänen jalkojensa väliin.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he hengittelivät vähän aikaa sohvalla päällekkäin ja menivät sitten hakemaan jäätelöä. Hermione kertoi, että lapset olisivat Ronin ja Viktorin luona ainakin ensi viikon. Pansy kertoi, ettei hän oikein tiennyt mitä ajattelisi lapsista. Hermione söi jäätelöään ja katseli häntä, ja hänen teki mieli sanoa ettei hän tiennyt mitä ajatteli yhtään mistään. Hän ei ollut miettinyt tätä juttua kovin pitkälle, vaikka ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt. Hehän olivat jo neljäkymmentävuotiaita. Eivät he voineet vain rakastua ja kuvitella että kaikki järjestyisi.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione sanoi ja silitti hänen kasvojaan. ”Minä rakastan sinua. Kaikki järjestyy.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He valvoivat myöhempään kuin olisi pitänyt ja joivat vähän viiniä. Sitten yöllä hän kysyi, voisivatko he kuvitella, että Hermionen täytyi pidellä häntä kiinni. Siis vähän sillä tavalla kuin hän ei olisi halunnut sitä, vaikka oikeastaan halusikin sitä. Hermione voisi myös sitoa hänet sänkyyn jos haluaisi. Hän kyllä kertoisi, jos se olisi jossain vaiheessa jotenkin liikaa. Hermione istui hänen sängyssään pelkässä yöpaidassa ja katseli häntä vähän aikaa ennen kuin nyökkäsi, ja sitten he puhuivat siitä vähän lisää.  
  
Huoneessa oli aivan hiljaista. Hänen kätensä oli sidottu sängynpäätyyn, eikä hän olisi saanut niitä irti vaikka olisi yrittänytkin. Hän nykäisi vähän mutta solmut pitivät, ja Hermione painoi kämmenen hänen selälleen ja käski hänen lopettaa. Hän ei ollut menossa minnekään. Hän hengitti syvään ja se tuntui varpaissa saakka, ja sitten hän vavahti kauttaaltaan, kun Hermione tarttui hänen reisiinsä ja avasi ne. Mielikin tuntui pehmeältä. Hermione kuljetti avointa kämmentään hänen takapuolensa yli, pysähtyi reidelle ja kääntyi sitten takaisin, silitti välillä kämmensyrjällä ja välillä pelkillä sormenpäillä, ja koko sen ajan hänen polvensa pysyivät auki, koska Hermione piti niistä kiinni. Hän mietti että ehkä Hermione löisi häntä, ihan varoittamatta, koska tahansa, ja sitten silittäisi, ja sitten löisi taas. Hänen jalkansa tärisivät ja ranteisiin solmittu kangas liimaantui ihoon, ja kun Hermione sitten veti kätensä pois, hänestä tuntui että hän räjähtäisi. Tai murentuisi. Kun Hermione koskisi häneen, hän menisi palasiksi.  
  
Seinäkello tikitti ontuvalla rytmillä.  
  
Hän ei nähnyt mitään, koska kasvot olivat tyynyä vasten.  
  
Hermione tarttui hänen reisiinsä, avasi niitä vielä hiukan ja painoi sitten päänsä niiden väliin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän istui keittiön pöydän ääressä juomassa kahvia, kun Hermione tuli ovensuuhun. Kaupunki ikkunan takana oli vielä ihan hiljainen ja taivas kattojen yläpuolella alkoi vasta vaalentua. Vastapäisen talon yhdessä ikkunassa joku laittoi pyykkejä kuivumaan. Toisessa ikkunassa joku kulki pitkin keittiötä. Muut ikkunat olivat pimeinä.  
  
”Ei ollut tarkoitus herättää sinua”, hän sanoi ja leijutti tuolin lähemmäs, niin että Hermione pystyi istuutumaan hänen viereensä.  
  
”Et sinä herättänyt”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minulle vain tuli kylmä.”  
  
He katselivat vähän aikaa ulos ikkunasta. Pyykkejä ripustava mies meni parvekkeelleen istumaan ja poltti tupakan.  
  
”En kai minä ole tylsä sinulle?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Hermionea ja otti sitten kiinni Hermionen kädestä. Hermione antoi pitää kiinni kädestään mutta näytti edelleen vähän huolestuneelta. ”Jos sinä et tykännyt siitä”, hän sanoi Hermionelle ja silitti tämän rannetta, ”ei tehdä sitä enää uudestaan sillä tavalla.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä”, Hermione sanoi ja punastui vähän. ”Minä vain… entä jos me olemme vääränlaiset toisillemme?”  
  
”En minä ajattele noin.”  
  
”Entä jos ajattelet joskus myöhemmin?” Hermione nojasi kyynärpäänsä keittiön pöytään ja leukansa kämmeneen. ”Minua vähän pelottaa. Tuntuu että pitää edetä hitaasti ja katsoa mitä tapahtuu. Mutta en kestä enää sellaista eroa kuin se ensimmäinen. En vain kestä. Tuntuu että hädin tuskin selvisin siitä.”  
  
”Minä luulen”, Pansy sanoi, ”että jos vain on rehellinen itselleen, asiat eivät mene samalla tavalla pieleen kahdesti.” Hän katseli Hermionea. ”Kyllä ne menevät pieleen jollain uudella tavalla.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He menivät käymään äidin luona. Hän ei kertonut äidille etukäteen, että aikoi tuoda Hermionen mukanaan. Ei äiti olisi kuitenkaan kuunnellut. Mutta kun hän sitten käveli Hermionen kanssa pihakatua pitkin ja muurit nousivat ympärillä vielä ylemmäs kuin hän oli muistanut, hän toivoi että olisi kuitenkin kertonut. Nyt hän ei tiennyt mitä odottaa. Hän katseli taivasta, jota näkyi vain hiukan muurin yläpuolelta, ja Hermione tarttui häntä kädestä.  
  
”Pansy”, äiti sanoi, kun näki hänet portailla. Sitten äiti käänsi katseensa Hermioneen ja jokin äidin olemuksessa pysähtyi.  
  
Hän esitteli Hermionen tyttöystävänään. Äiti vei heidät olohuoneeseen, ja he istuivat pölyisillä sohvilla ja odottivat teetä, jota kukaan ei toisi. Äidin hiukset näyttivät paremmalta kuin yleensä, tai ehkä valo oli huonompi. Lopulta äiti näytti muistavan, ettei talossa ollut ketään muuta, ja kävi keittämässä heille teetä.  
  
”Sinä olet siis taikaministeri”, äiti sanoi vähän myöhemmin, kun heillä oli teekupit sylissään.  
  
Hermione hätkähti. ”Niin olen.”  
  
”Minä olen kuullut sinusta”, äiti sanoi. ”Narcissa toi minulle lehtiä. Sinä olet niissä.”  
  
”Niin”, Hermione sanoi ja vilkuili Pansya. ”Välillä minä tosiaan olen Päivän Profeetassa.”  
  
”Ei tässä pitänyt käydä näin”, äiti sanoi ja oli sitten pitkään hiljaa.  
  
He lähtivät pian sen jälkeen, kun tee oli loppunut. Hermione näytti siltä että olisi jaksanut vielä hetken, mutta Pansy ei halunnut kokeilla, kuinka pitkä hetki se olisi. He kuitenkin kiersivät takapihan kautta. Siellä omenapuussa roikkui yhä keinu, jossa hän oli leikkinyt lapsena. Maa oli täynnä omenia. He olivat juuri lähdössä, kun sisältä alkoi kuulua pianonsoittoa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
” _Skotlannissa on todettu tänään kolmetoista uutta tartuntaa”_ , räyhääjä sanoi. ” _Edinburghilainen hautausmaa on muutettu pomppulinnaksi ja lehmät lentävät, mutta vahingot ovat pääosin aineellisia. Ministeriön loitsunpurkuryhmä on siellä parhaillaan, mutta he vaativat pidempiä lomia ja parempia lounaita._ ”  
  
” _Islannin velhosuurlähettiläs haluaa keskustella matkustusrajoitusten aiheuttamasta paineesta Islannin taloudelle”,_ toinen räyhääjä selitti. _”Boris Johnson puolestaan on saanut uuden tartunnan eikä pysty osallistumaan kokoukseen tänään, koska on loihtinut itsensä ilmapalloksi. Yritän lähettää jonkun selvittämään, miten se on ylipäänsä mahdollista. Hänet on kuitenkin sidottu parlamenttitalon kaiteeseen, niin ettei hän pääse leijailemaan tiehensä.”  
  
”Tämä on hyvin valitettavaa”_, kolmas räyhääjä sanoi Dracon äänellä, ” _mutta uudessa tartuntatautilain sovelluksessa on jokin ongelma. Minä yritän… me yritämme selvittää sen mahdollisimman pian, mutta siinä voi mennä muutama päivä._ ”  
  
Hermione huokaisi syvään ja suuteli Pansyn niskaa. ”Miksi täällä on näin kylmä?”  
  
”Nyt on melkein lokakuu”, Pansy sanoi ja väänsi toisen silmänsä auki. Ikkuna oli näköjään jäänyt yöksi raolleen. ”Pitääkö sinun mennä?”  
  
”Viiden minuutin päästä”, Hermione sanoi ja kietoi kädet tiukemmin hänen ympärilleen. Hermionen sormet olivat kylmät mutta hän ei valittanut.  
  
”Tulevatko lapset tänään?”  
  
”Vasta huomenna.”  
  
”Minulla menee studiolla myöhään, mutta voisin tulla sieltä sinun luoksesi.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Hermione sanoi kasvot hänen hiuksissaan.  
  
Ilmeisesti he nukahtivat molemmat, koska seuraavaksi huone oli jo paljon valoisampi ja ikkunalaudalla leijuva räyhääjä ilmoitti, että joku oli muuttanut Thamesin piimäksi.


End file.
